Eternal Flame
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Just in case you haven't figured it out, Ryo/Raye songfic.


Eternal Flame
    
    **Eternal Flame**
    
    ** **
    
    I do not own Ronin Warriors, Sailor Moon or this song by the Bangles.
    
     
    
    _Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling_
    
    _Do you feel my heart beating?_
    
    _Do you understand?_
    
    _Do you feel the same?_
    
    _Am I only dreaming?_
    
    _Is this burning an Eternal Flame?_
    
     
    
    If Raye and Ryo had something in common, it would be their fiery tempers.But it was their fiery tempers that made them love each other.
    
     
    
    It was a month after Ryo went with Raye to the priestess tournament.Ryo and Raye had an Eternal Flame inside them and neither could deny it.But they did anyway.
    
    _ _
    
    _I believe it's meant to be, darling_
    
    _I watch you when you are sleeping_
    
    _You belong with me_
    
    _Do you feel the same?_
    
    _Am I only dreaming?_
    
    _Or is this burning an Eternal Flame_
    
     
    
    "Here, Chad," Raye said, "Can you help me with this?" she was trying to put up a new painting in the meditation room.
    
     
    
    "Sure," he said, "Hey, can I ask you something Raye?"
    
     
    
    "What?" 
    
     
    
    "Who's Ryo?" 
    
     
    
    "What?!" she nearly dropped the painting but Chad put it up with no problem.
    
     
    
    "Well, Chad--" 
    
     
    
    "I've heard you talking to someone named Ryo on the phone one time."
    
     
    
    "Raye, there's a Ryo here to see you," she heard her grandfather say down the hall.
    
     
    
    "Coming!"She shouted, "Excuse me, Chad."
    
     
    
    "Sure."
    
     
    
    _Say my name, sun shines through the rain_
    
    _A whole life so lonely_
    
    _And then come and ease the pain_
    
    _I don't want to lose this feeling, ooh_
    
     
    
    "Ryo, what's up?"She asked with a smile.
    
     
    
    "I wanted to give you this," he handed her a small square box.
    
     
    
    "Oh, Ryo!" she smiled and squeezed his hand.
    
     
    
    Thinking it was an engagement ring, Chad walked up. "This is Ryo?" he demanded.
    
     
    
    "Chad?" Raye mumbled.
    
     
    
    "This is Chad?" Ryo nearly laughed, "I was wondering why you never introduced us!"
    
     
    
    "Watch it!" Chad shouted, "her grandfather taught me a lot about karate!"
    
     
    
    "Ooh, scary," Ryo rolled his eyes.
    
     
    
    "This isn't what it looks like!" Raye cried.
    
     
    
    "Good because it looks like he was about to ask you to some 'jewelry," Chad said.
    
     
    
    "It is jewelry!" Ryo cried, "What kind of box did you think it was?"
    
     
    
    "Who are you any way?" Chad interrogated.
    
     
    
    "Who am I?" Ryo growled, "I'm her boyfriend!"
    
     
    
    "But I am!"
    
     
    
    "How could you be when she's with me more than you?" Ryo demanded.
    
     
    
    Chad stepped up, "Get a hair cut!"
    
     
    
    "Look who's talking!"
    
     
    
    "Chad could you go and um," Raye mumbled, "fix something?"
    
     
    
    "What needs fixing?"
    
     
    
    "Maybe you should start fixing to get lost!" Ryo blurted.
    
     
    
    "Oh, that's it!" Chad cried and they started to grapple.
    
     
    
    "I can't look!" Raye covered her eyes and she heard a hard punching noise and the sound of an injured wheeze.Raye moved her hands over her eyes and looked down."Chad, are you all right?"
    
     
    
    "I guess your boyfriend knows karate too," he moaned, lying down on the floor in pain.
    
     
    
    Raye looked at Ryo, "You didn't have to do that, you know."
    
     
    
    "He asked for it!" Ryo cried defensively.
    
     
    
    She helped Chad to his feet, "go and lie down for awhile and put something on that. And that eye."
    
     
    
    "Thanks, Raye," he stumbled away.
    
     
    
    Raye pushed Ryo back, "Why'd you do that for?" 
    
     
    
    "You saw what happened!" Ryo shouted.
    
     
    
    "Yeah, but you didn't have to make mince meat out of him!"She cleared her throat, "I think you should leave now, Ryo.Thanks for the present."
    
     
    
    "I'm sorry, Raye, I--"
    
     
    
    "Now!"
    
     
    
    "I'll see you later."
    
     
    
    _Say my name, sun shines through the rain_
    
    _A whole life so lonely_
    
    _And then come and ease the pain_
    
    _I don't want to lose this feeling_
    
     
    
    Neither Raye nor Ryo could stay apart for long.Raye kept fingering the necklace that was in the box Ryo gave her.She decided to go and apologize, even though it really wasn't her fault that it happened.
    
     
    
    When she opened the door to leave, there stood Ryo."We have to talk."
    
     
    
    "Come in," she said and walked to her room to talk.She sat down on her bed."So hurry up and apologize so you can leave."
    
     
    
    "Apologize?" Ryo muttered, "I have nothing to apologize for!"
    
     
    
    "You hit Chad, Ryo!" she hissed and jumped up.
    
     
    
    "He asked for it."
    
     
    
    She walked closer, "then why did you come back here?"
    
     
    
    "Because I thought I could convince you to get him to leave!"Ryo yelled.
    
     
    
    She turned her back and looked at the wall."I can't do that," she said, "Only my grandfather could tell him to leave or Chad could just go himself.He didn't break any rules. Besides, I've tried that already."She turned around."So apologize!"
    
     
    
    "No," he said."I'm not apologizing. You apologize for letting him come in the first place!"
    
     
    
    "I didn't choose for him to stay," she spat, "My grandfather did!"
    
     
    
    "He could have asked you before he let Chad stay!"
    
     
    
    "That's not the point!"
    
     
    
    "Stop changing the subject, Raye!"
    
     
    
    "I didn't change the subject!"
    
     
    
    "Yes you did!"
    
     
    
    "No I didn't!"
    
     
    
    "Yes you did!"
    
     
    
    They continued to yell at each other until their voices grew soft.They were panting and staring each other down.Suddenly, Ryo threw his arms around her and they fell on the floor.Ryo braced the fall with his hand and began kissing Raye like crazy.Their hearts were pumping wildly and there was an intense heat in the air that just wouldn't go away.
    
     
    
    "I'm sorry, Raye," Ryo said.
    
     
    
    "Don't worry about it," she said, "Chad's a dork anyway."
    
     
    
    "Good."He kissed her again.
    
     
    
    _Close your eyes, give me your hand_
    
    _Do you feel my heart beating?_
    
    _Do you understand?_
    
    _Do you feel the same?_
    
    _Am I only dreaming?_
    
    _Or is this burning an Eternal Flame?_
    
    _ _
    
    _ _
    
    **The End**

_ _


End file.
